


Of Starlight and Darkest Night

by Lady_Star_Strings



Series: Grand Arc AU Stories [1]
Category: Grand Arc - Fandom
Genre: Astronomer! Illysandros, Day Cycle Deities AU, Deity! Thomas, Forbidden Love, GAS AU, M/M, Moonlit dates, Natural Flaws - Ship, Original Characters - Freeform, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Star_Strings/pseuds/Lady_Star_Strings
Summary: Amidst the far north Alaskan tundra, mortal astronomer Illysandros has been sent to study the growing changes in the stars when a curious deity takes an interest in his studies. It isn't long before he finds that he's fallen for the young night deity - who he soon takes to calling Thomas - and thank his lucky stars, he seems to have done the same.





	Of Starlight and Darkest Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> The characters featured in this series are only associated with the Grandeur Archiac System series created by Madyson Ranzenberger by name and likeness - nothing contained within this series pertains to the canon published work and is only a work of fiction set in an alternate universe for literary practice and exploration of ideas.  
> The drabbles included in this series are posted as they're finished and will vary in length depending on how easy ideas concerning them come - no posting schedule or intended length is involved.

“I applaud your talents Thomas,” Illysandros praised the young deity as he admired the sky above with fondness, watching it dance with the illustrious lights of the Aurora Borealis. “I’ve never seen a nightfall as grand as this… Or one that matches your beauty, for that matter.”  
“I still fail to see how you can compare me to such wonders Professor Beaulieu…” Thomas mumbled teasingly in return as he continued tracing his starry patterns from within the warmth of his fur parka.  
“You are the stars my sweet prince, and they are you - to not view you both with equal devotion and awe would be a crime as far as I’m concerned. Although, if I were to separate the two, I would still consider you to be the most beautiful thing this universe has created.”  
“If only you knew how incorrigible you were…”  
“Yet you return to me each night without fail.”  
A sentimental smile graced the brunet’s lips as thoughts of years past flitted by, sighing as he leaned back into the astronomer’s chest and settled further into the sturdy embrace he’d grown accustomed to. “That I do Illysandros, that I do…”  
At one time, it had been unwanted and unwelcome by Thomas to receive such shows of affection, keeping Illysandros at bay as best he could despite his obvious adoration. Illysandros had never denied his love for the star keeper, not even from the moment he’d first laid eyes upon him that first night so long ago, and if asked, he had only fallen deeper every night since. And throughout those nights - those long, extraordinary nights spent in cherished silence and astonished observance - Thomas couldn’t deny his growing devotion for him in return. It had been a swift and ethereal affair once it began, blooming within the frigid wasteland as a miracle would in the desert as two souls became one in divine bliss. There was much to learn from one another where love was concerned, and they explored it all beneath his starry skies and his brother’s heavenly light as the months passed without notice.  
Although they couldn’t be together for eternity as they wished, they still had the velvet caress of dusk to hide them from the sorrowful idea and banish it from their hearts long enough to nearly forget it in their serenity. Whether it would be back by the following sunrise or not, the pair hardly cared to dwell on the possibility the more time passed them by.  
“I love you,” Illysandros softly murmured, placing a tender kiss upon the immortal’s pulse before burying his nose into the place just behind his ear hidden beneath wild waves of nutmeg. “My beautiful boy…”  
“Not as much as I love you…” Thomas sighed as he held the arms wrapped around his shoulders closer and allowed himself to be lead into a dance that had by now become all too familiar to his heart.  
Slowly, more and more lingering pecks were peppered across Thomas’s neck as they trailed down to his collarbone and a gentle hand slid beneath his parka to feel the heartbeat within. The other traced his hip lovingly while Thomas’s own entangled within the astronomer’s orchid-tinted locks of coffee behind him, keeping him as close as their bodies would allow. Soon, layer upon layer of the heavy clothes that kept their skin from touching was shed in favor of closer contact as they laid themselves bare amidst the snow and the ice that surrounded their oasis. The observation bay and the flannel blanket beneath would be enough to keep them warm - if they themselves didn’t provide enough on their own once tangled together.  
Despite their intimacy with the passionate exchange, Illysandros could still hardly keep himself from weeping at the sight of Thomas’s exposed form and the intricacies riddling its alluring surface. Each fading scar and stray freckle that littered his skin was a masterpiece in its own right, as were brilliant patterns of gold denoting his status among the otherworldly. It nearly took Illysandros’s breath way to trace the lines along his curves, and the world trapped with his eyes did manage to do so every time he dared to meet them. Within the warmth of syrup brown, his eyes held the darkest of nights and shimmered like the most remarkable stars, proving that heaven on Earth did exist each time they found themselves on him. The lazy smile of adoration and sheer affection that was mirrored within them was almost too much for Illysandros to take, never mind the one actually scrawled across his face. To think that it all was given to him - that Thomas had given himself - was more than he ever could’ve hoped for.  
Thomas knew by the misty look within his lover’s eyes what he was feeling, and deep within his heart, he too felt the same. After living your life without someone - someone who knew every piece of you as they knew themselves, that loved every bit of it undoubtedly - it was difficult not to be swept away by the vulnerability it left you in. The nights spent dreaming of the chance to have and to hold them became your reality, and the world always seemed so much lighter in the clarity their presence brought you. Everything made so much more sense now that you were part of a whole, changing you in ways you never knew possible until someone - someone you now could never dream of living without - found you. Saying it was a merely beautiful thing to experience would be the greatest understatement anyone could make.  
“...I’m right here,” Thomas tenderly murmured as he cupped his cheek and brought their foreheads together, thumbing away the tears that had escaped his Baltic blues with the care of an angel. “I’ve got you…”  
“...We’ve got each other…” Illysandros corrected as he smoothed the diety’s hair from his face, silently thanking the heavens above as a feather-light kiss found his lips in response.  
“...Always…”  
As the night drifted away into dawn, the lovers continued to share languid kisses and soft caresses that spoke of wistful promises before the sun threatened to give away their sanctuary within the blanket. Though they longed to remain there in a tangle of limbs and flannel, both knew it was time to bid farewell until the night would be allowed to descend across the snow again. It wasn’t any less tearful now as it had been before, but they parted willingly - albeit, reluctantly - with a fleeting embrace and the knowledge that the sun’s power wouldn’t last forever. In time, the days would grow shorter and the nights longer upon their snowy abode - finally giving the star keeper and the astronomer a taste of the eternity they yearned for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read more of this AU, please leave me a comment or shoot me a message saying so because I have loads more ideas for each one I work with and could use both the practice and the feedback in general.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
